


Drive me home

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Third Person, Romance, TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE, probably really ooc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Norman gives Otto a ride home. Things escalate from there, both physically and emotionally. Things change for the both of them— whether it’s for better or for worse.





	Drive me home

"Thank you for giving me a ride home." Said the soft voice of the meek scientist to his partner. Otto stood inside the doorway of his household while Norman stood on the doorstep, a few steps below so he could look the other man in his eyes naturally, rather than looking down at him. His plush palms wandered, taking a risk for once. His fingers brushed through his lover's auburn hair. pushing it back. His hand left Norman's face via his cheek as he brushed his hand across it.

“I can’t pass up an opportunity to show off my cars.” After Norman spoke, Otto let out a light laugh. It sounded like a flirtatious giggle, which was a rare sound from the doctor. 

“That became pretty obvious when you told me about the fuel economy.” 

“You enjoyed it.” 

“That I did.” Otto had one of the most enjoyable nights of his life and the car ride was nothing compared to what had occurred before. 

Norman and Otto were both known to work themselves thin. They worked until they were exhausted and even then, they felt like what they had accomplished was far from good enough. They were both the last people to leave the office building that night and ran into each other on the way to the door. Too tired to cook or go out to eat, they made the swift choice to order in to the office. 

Dinner was humble, especially for Norman. The two had made themselves comfortable on the floor of Otto’s lab, getting all cozy and eating Chinese takeout straight from the carton. They chatted throughout the evening, mostly about work related things. That’s what they talked about the most, considering the fact that they were both equally obsessed with work. Plus, Norman had to admit, it was adorable to see Otto gush about his experiments and inventions. 

The night began to turn to early morning and the two decided sleep was necessary. Otto typically took the bus, but Norman offered him a ride home... though he did take time in the car to inform Otto off all the nice functions his coupe had. Then, they arrived at Otto’s home. 

“We had a nice night, doctor.” Said the businessman. “I do hope we can do it again sometime. I need my rest now, I’ll see you in...” He checked his watch. “5 hours.” Norman started his descent down the doorsteps. 

Wistfully, Otto watched as his love left him. As much as he hated to see him leave, he loved to watch him leave. Or perhaps not, as he soon vocalized his wishes. 

“Wait!” He exclaimed and stepped out from the door frame. Norman turned around, a bit annoyed. “Did you want to come inside for some tea, maybe coffee, if you’d rather. You— you don’t have to, of course.” He got more quiet as his sentence went on. His boldness seemed to fade. 

Norman considered the offer for a moment and tilted his head. Obviously he’d head inside with Otto. He was addicted to the man and leaving his side caused him some separation pain. Besides, he loved the man. And joining someone for “coffee” usually meant sex. It felt like Norman could only express his love physically, the words never escaped his throat. Ever.

“I suppose one cup couldn’t hurt.” Said the CEO with a shrug, knowing full well he might end up spending the night. He walked back towards the house as a smile lit up Otto’s face. He was beyond delighted to have company, as he hardly had any. It would be nice to entertain someone with cookies and some nice tea. He’d break out his nice china for Norman.

Otto held the door open for his partner who walked inside and took a glance around with his eyes only. Otto watched eagerly, truly hoping Norman would say something positive about his little home. His praise made everything worth it.

“Quaint.” Remarked Norman as he was walking inside. Otto scurried ahead of him to get some hot water on the stove and to get out his dishes. He laid out the plates on the dining room table, which wasn’t really a dining room table. It was just a table in his kitchen. He pulled out his favorite bags of tea and the nice cookies he’d been saving. He hoped to use them if someone ever came over, but no one ever did, until now.

“Have a seat!” Insisted Otto. “Unless you’d like to stand, that is. Whatever you’d like.” He didn’t like imposing things on Norman, even if he was just telling him he could sit. He always had that tiny bit of fear left in him. Maybe Norman would snap one day and leave him in the dust.

Norman sat at the table as Otto put a kettle of water on his stove. He heated it up, then returned to the table. The small box of cookies was emptied onto a little plate. He continued to set up the area, leaving a plate and a cup with a saucer for each of them. He pulled out some cream and lumps of sugar, leaving them on the table as well. He offered a selection of teabags to his guest, though he took a classic earl grey for himself and plopped the bag in his empty cup.

“These are my favorite cookies, you can have as many as you want.” Otto said and pushed the plate closer to Norman. He was eager to share the things he loved with the man he loved so deeply. “The water will be ready soon. And choose whatever tea you’d like. I’m sorry there aren’t many options. I didn’t know if you took your tea with milk or sugar so I brought out both.” He was eager, ready to impress. He wanted so badly to impress, too. 

Norman picked up a bag and placed it in his cup. He’d have what Otto was having, since he didn’t know shit about tea. He did know enough about cookies, though, and he took one of those with enough knowledge to know that he’d enjoy the biscuit. 

The water had finally been prepared and Otto was eager to get it to the waiting man. Perhaps a little too eager. His shaking hands didn’t work well with hot water. As he was pouring water in Norman’s cup, he spilled most of the water on the table. He gasped and immediately went to get paper towels. Norman moved quickly enough so that water didn’t touch his expensive garments.

“Sir— I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—“ The scientist couldn’t stop apologizing. ‘Sorry’ spilled from his mouth just as profusely as the water had spilled from the kettle. He began to clean the mess off the ground as hastily as he could. He felt as if things were ruined. The sugar on the table was soaked and was more or less a syrup now. The cookies he loved were soaked. There was no water for tea. He was beyond distressed. 

“Don’t be sorry, I’m not much of a tea man anyway.” Norman responded, between bites of his dry cookie. He glanced down at Otto who was scrubbing at the floor furiously, making sure he sopped up every bit of water. 

The mess was soon cleaned up and everything Otto had put work into was gone. He’d have to buy some more cookies next time. 

“I just wanted to impress you, Mr. Osborn.” Otto explained, “You seldom seem impressed by anyone, especially not me, and I thought— Ah, I don’t know. My apologies. I shouldn’t yearn so much for attention. It’s unreasonable.”

“You think you haven’t impressed me?” The businessman let out a ‘tsk’ sound, then made some sudden movements that elicited a gasp from the small scientist. Norman gripped Otto’s waist with no mercy and yanked him close to him, until their hips and chests were pressed up against each other. Otto could feel bruises begin to form, but he loved it. With one hand still on his waist, Norman used his other hand to grip Otto’s chin, forcing him to crane his neck to look up at him.

Otto loves when Norman took control. He loved being dominated by him, though he did always like some love and praise as well. He never was able to be all dominant like Norman was. He’d be too scared of hurting his partner or offending them. He’d probably end up checking up on them every two seconds. He loved the feeling of being controlled by a man though, at least in this context. 

“Do you think I’d be here with a man who hasn’t impressed me? Do you think a scientist who hasn’t impressed me would even work at my company?” Norman spoke in a hissing voice, leaning in so he was right up against Otto’s ear. “Do you think just anyone gets invited into my bed, Otto?”

“I’m sorry.” Said the scientist meekly. He held his arms up, pressing them against Norman’s chest.

“Don’t be. It’s entirely my fault that I haven’t done enough to show you that you really have impressed me. I don’t think I’ve expressed that you are more impressive that you think. I’ve disappointed myself, but I think I can make up for lost time. Where is your room?” Shyly, Otto pointed to a nearby door. Norman released him from his grip and took his hand. 

“Show me.” Requested the businessman. Otto obeyed, giving his hand a tug as he walked to his room. He pushed the door open to reveal a reasonably small room with a bed that took up most of the room. Otto sat on the edge of the bed, eager to see what his lover was planning and eager to show off his cozy chamber. As soon as Otto had a seat, Norman tackled him down onto the bed. He placed a knee on his stomach and one leg on the floor to push him towards the plush comforter. Otto let it all happen. 

In a hurry, Norman began to remove the heavy garments Otto had dressed himself in. God, he had so many layers on, it was ridiculous. First went his little sweater, then the shirt underneath, and so on. He tore at them, but was careful not to rip them or anything. He left them on the floor in a pile. He undressed him, taking every single thing off, from his socks to his glasses. Otto shuddered, cold when he was bare, but the hands that were soon pressed against his skin made him warm instantly.

“What are you going to do?” Asked the scientist, very quietly. He wanted whatever was going to happen. Norman didn’t respond with his words. He moved Otto and himself so they weren’t dangling off the bed anymore. He needed his space to work. He let his legs sit on either side of Otto while his hands gripped his love handles, hard enough to bruise. He already had small bruises there from earlier but Norman intended to add more. The pressure there felt nice to the doctor, far from painful. Any pain caused during these intimate moments between the two was hardly pain; it was pleasure.

Norman went straight for his neck like a vampire. He bit down, hard, right on the side of his neck. Otto let out a loud moan as soon as the sharp teeth broke his skin. A few ruby beads of blood leaked out of his skin. They were quickly removed by Norman’s tongue. Soon enough, the other side of his neck were graced with his partner’s teeth. He went along, biting and nibbling at his neck. Occasionally, he’d throw in a kiss or suck on the skin until it bruised. He made sure to take care of the small wounds he created, kissing them afterwards. 

He moved away from Otto’s neck down to his clavicle. His hands ran across the bone there, before he kissed along the length of it. Otto glanced down at it, down at his partner. He tried to reach out for his hair, but Norman quickly moved his hands away. He averted every single touch Otto attempted to give, which caused the scientist to desperately whine. 

“Why can’t I touch you?”

“Keep quiet and maybe I’ll let you.” Keeping quiet seemed to be impossible for Otto currently. For a man so meek and quiet, he moaned loud enough to probably wake up the neighbors. Bite marks trailed down his chest and with each laceration, he let out an exclamation of pleasure. 

Norman stopped his biting once he reached the man’s stomach. His jaw was getting tired anyway. He hovered a few inches above Otto and glanced at his form. He could tell the man was enjoying his time. Sweat ran from his forehead and there was a noticeable growth downstairs. Instead of continuing to nibble along his skin, he went with something less painful and more loving. He just laid soft kisses on his skin

“Show me—“ Otto choked out a few words as Norman peppered his stomach and upper thighs with kisses. “Show me you. Please—“ He tried to pulled Norman’s tie off, desperately yanking at the fabric.

“So troublesome. I don’t want to restrain you, though I may have to.” Norman grabbed Otto’s hands by the wrist and pinned them above his head. “I could tie you down.” Otto whimpered, in a good way, of course. One day, perhaps, he could take him up on that offer.

“Mm, please just hurry.” Said the scientist in such a desperate tone. This only made Norman take his time. He buried his head in Otto’s cushiony thighs. He rested for a moment there, feeling warm and comfortable there. Otto took his chance to run his fingers through his lover’s hair and this time, Norman allowed the gentle touches. Otto wanted him closer and he tried to pull his head even closer to his thighs. They laid there in silence for a moment, enjoying the sound of each other’s breathing.

“We’ve waited long enough, let’s continue.” Norman jumped up from Otto’s lap and stood at the end of his bed. He granted Otto’s earlier wish of seeing him. He began to take his clothes off, slowly and tantalizingly. Otto loved the sight. Just seeing his body was an aphrodisiac. His hand wandered downward subconsciously, trying to touch at himself. His half-dressed partner swatted his hand away. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” He questioned with an eyebrow raised. He stopped undressing himself, almost as a punishment. “As much as I enjoy seeing you desperately squirm for me, you have to learn patience.” Otto bit down on his own lip, hard, though he nodded. He kept his hands up at his chest, folded together.

Otto’s eyes were glued on the sight before him. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe that he’d laid in the same bed as his own boss, that he’d seen his employer completely naked. He loved it, though, it was only something he could have dreamt of before in his most feverish dreams. 

Once the businessman had shed all of his clothes, he was ready to continue. He crawled back onto the bed and pinned his little scientist to the bed. They were face to face, looking each other right in the eye. There was love in those eyes, even if only one of them could admit it. A few seconds past of staring, before Otto rolled over slightly so he could grab a few items to prepare them for what came next. 

It only took a few moments for them to get ready, before they were joined as one. Otto gripped at Norman, scratching up his back. The small wounds bled only slightly, but it felt great. His partner was more focused on bringing the two of them pleasure and each movement of his hips elicited a loud moan from the doctor.

Their session lasted a while, both wanting it to last forever. Otto mumbled that he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and the businessman grunted in agreement. They both reached their peak in unison, feeling more love than either ever had before.

Norman rolled off of Otto, onto the bed and let out a loud sigh. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back. Otto was huffing and puffing, seemingly unable to catch his breath. He rolled over so his head was on his lover’s chest and his arms were around that waist. He loved to gush about how amazing it was and say how much he loved the man and talk about how he wanted to do it again sometime.

“Would you like to stay the night? Even though we only have a few hours to sleep.” Otto asked, his eyes glancing at the clock for a moment as he did. 

“No.” Stated Norman. “It would be a horrible idea. My son wouldn’t know what to think if he woke up without me in the house.”

“I see. Well, that’s reasonable.” 

“You’re always welcome to stay the night at my house.”

“Yes, well... I just like the thought of you staying here with me.”

“Explain.”

“Well...” Otto inhaled. “It’s embarrassing to admit, but I always enjoyed the idea of you moving in with me one day. I know it’s unreasonable to ask you to give up your beautiful Manhattan penthouse for this tiny place. But a i worked hard for this home. It has some yard space, perhaps for a garden. Nice for children. It would just be... I don’t know, reassuring to have to with me every morning. I could make you breakfast in the mornings and you and I could drive to work together. It would be a simple, domestic life.” 

“You do know that’ll never happen, don’t you?”

“I know. I know you wouldn’t move into a little house like this, I just—“ Otto couldn’t even finish his sentence before Norman interrupted. He had a stern look on his face. He figured he shouldn’t lead Otto on anymore than he already had. Clearly the man was deeply confused about what their relationship really was.

“No, Otto. We aren’t moving in together. At all. I don’t think you understand that.” Norman was firm, making sure the scientist got a clear picture of what was really going to happen. “We aren’t serious. We won’t get married. We won’t go public with this. We aren’t even a couple. And for god’s sake, we aren’t going to raise kids together. If you’re going to fantasize about that stuff, perhaps we should stop having rendezvous like this. Our affair is nothing more than what it is right now.”

Otto didn’t say anything but he nodded. He pulled away from the CEO. His hands moved from his waist and he sat up in the bed, a few inches away now. He climbed out of bed and wrapped a blanket over his shoulders and around himself. 

“I’m going to get some bandaids. Some of these bites are deep.” Otto spoke as he ran his fingers over the bite marks on his neck. He couldn’t take hearing any of that anymore, so he figured he’d leave the room for a bit and go do something. He really loved Norman, and he really believed the man loved him, somewhere deep, deep down. He couldn’t stand to hear more. It was breaking his heart. 

He walked out of the room without a word to the bathroom next to his bedroom. He grabbed some supplies: a box of bandaids, some disinfectant, and some cotton balls. He’d patch himself up in the bedroom, but he took a few moments to just look at himself in the mirror before heading back. God, he looked pathetic. His hair was messy and his neck was all marked up with bruises and bites. His eyes were the worst part. Dark circles and bags sat beneath his eyes. They were red and bloodshot from being overtired. He could see tears welling up in his swollen eyes... and he couldn’t even look at himself anymore. He glanced at his feet and hastily left the bathroom. 

He arrived in the bedroom and sat at the end of the bed. Norman hadn’t moved much. He’d basically just been sitting in the same position, he’s just pulled his pants and undershirt back on. Otto forced a little smile when he looked at him, but it was disingenuous. His bottom lip quivered and he looked like he was one verbal lashing away from sobbing. 

“Give me that.” Demanded the businessman when he saw what was in the doctor’s hands. Otto handed all of the items over, curious of what he would do. Norman leaned in close and started to clean up his wounds. Otto was surprised. It was unlike him to help someone out. Maybe, somewhere deep down, he felt guilty for what he said and was trying to make up for it. Probably not, though. 

“Thank you, sir.” Said the quiet scientist. The two sat in silence as Norman worked on Otto’s injuries. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.” Said Otto after a bit of silence. He felt awful. He had ruined their affair with his feelings. He couldn’t believe he fell in love so easily. They hadn’t even been on a proper date. “I’m sorry I had to bring so much emotion into this. I shouldn’t have even brought up my personal fantasy.” 

“Don’t be sorry for your feelings, doctor. You can’t control that. I know that I can be tempting. You don’t deserve me.”

“I... That’s rather bold, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I only mean you deserve someone who’s able to love you back.” The last bandage was applied to Otto’s skin. “Unfortunately, you’ve fallen in love with someone who will never love you back. Ever.”

“I didn’t even say I loved you.”

“You didn’t have to. It’s obvious. You’re not very good at hiding your emotions. Just looking at your face, it’s pretty obvious you’re smitten.”

“I always thought that you might love me back. I guess it was unreasonable of me to think you would. I know your nature, I never saw you truly loving me.”

“That’s just the way it is, doctor. You’ll figure this out. In the meantime, I should get going. We have work soon.” Norman stood from the bed and began to dress himself. Otto watched on, unable to think of something to say. Like earlier than night, he watched the man he loved walk away. Until...

“Wait!” Otto exclaimed. Norman turned around and gave him a look. Clearly, he wasn’t happy to be called back. The scientist shrunk down a little bit. He didn’t like getting that look.

“I understand if you’re afraid to fall in love. It can be scary... To... To open yourself up to someone and make yourself vulnerable. I... I would just like you to know that you’ll always have me if you’re finally able to open up— If that’s what’s going on.” Otto had never been so scared saying something. It was nerve wracking to tell him that. He felt as if he was calling him out. He thought his boss might just be afraid to love again, his heart worn down from countless events of heartbreak and disappointment. 

Like Otto expected, Norman didn’t say anything. He just left, closing the door behind him. And just like that, the night was over. Otto felt like a fool. How could he fall in love with his own employer. That man could never feel anything real, he was cold through and through. Yet, Otto saw something in him. He hoped one day the businessman would open up his heart, even just a little bit. Maybe one day they’d be able to live Otto’s domestic fantasy life. 

Otto finally allowed himself to cry, burying his head in the pillow. He wished he hadn’t spoken a word. 

Unknown to the scientist, his words had hit the CEO hard. As he drove home, he thought to himself. There was a true love in his heart for that adorable scientist. He’d never admit it, of course. That would mean committing to a relationship. That would mean settling down and being emotionally available for someone. Unfortunately for Otto’s poor heart, Norman would never be able to commit to him. Unfortunately for Norman, his own hesitance would cause his positive feelings for the man to spoil and mold, infecting his already weak heart. 

Both of them had an uncomfortable sleep, miles away in their own beds. They only had a few hours rest. Fitful, restless rest. 

The next morning when Otto came into his lab, he heard a voice call out to him. He glanced upwards, seeing one of his coworkers gesturing to his desk. There was a small package on it. Otto couldn’t make out what it was. 

“The boss left something for you, told me to tell you when you got here.” Said the coworker. 

“I’m sure I would have seen it whether you told me or not.” Otto could be quite snide with his coworkers. It was like day and night compared to when he was with Norman. Regardless of his attitude, he approached his desk and glanced at what was on his desk. It was a small box, neatly wrapped in news paper. A post it note sat on top of it.

“Figured you’d need some more after last night. Save them for when you have some better company around. — N. O.” Read the note. Otto, curious, opened up the newspaper parcel. Inside, was a box of his favorite cookies. The same brand and all. The same ones he had last night for Norman. A smile crossed his face and his eyes watered up with some happy tears. Maybe his words did get somewhere with the man.

“Are you okay, Dr. Octavius?” Asked the same coworker from before when he saw the tears. 

“Oh, better than ever.” Otto responded, still with a goofy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this should be rated as explicit. I don’t think it’s explicit bUT IDK. I don’t do smut... It wasn’t really smut though. I dunno. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
